DayCare
by WaffleToaster
Summary: I just wanted to pick up my Pokemon...


Daycare

I was riding my bike around Route 7. Every once and a while I'd stop to pick berries or battle a wild Pokemon. You know, the usual. As per routine, I rode to the Pokemon Day Care to see how my two Eevees were doing. I got of my bike at the entrance and walked over to one of the employees that was watching the Pokemon play just beyond the fence.

"Ah, It's you!" He said as I walked up.

"Yeah, hi." I answered back, kind of annoyed at his loudness. He smiled brightly. "We were raising your Pokemon, and my goodness, we were so surprised!" I looked up at him in confusion. "Huh, what do you mean? Has something bad happened?" "No, no, no!" He said in that annoyingly happy tone. "Okay?" I was a little confused. The man held out an egg. "Your Pokemon had an egg!" I jumped back. "WHAT?" The employee just smiled. "We have no idea how it got there, but your Pokemon had it. You do want it don't you?" I recovered a little bit and took the egg with a quiet, "Thanks" before getting on my bike. As I put the egg into my bag, the Day Care man came up to me. "Please take good care of it!" I got on my bike and started to ride away. "Don't worry, I will."

_A few months later..._

I wearily came riding back to the Day Care. I called out the baby Eevee that just hatched. It landed on my shoulder. It made a cooing sound and rubbed it's head against mine. "Hello little guy. Just checking to see if you were hungry." It made a sound and nodded it's head yes. As I rode, I pulled out some food and handed it to him. He gratefully took it and thanked me in Pokemon language. I pat his head and then returned him to his pokeball. As soon as the small creature was of my shoulder, I sighed. "_I'm going to have to have a talk with the parents..._"

As soon as I saw the Day Care, I jumped off my bike and walked up to the door. Before I could get in however, the man that watched the Pokemon came up to me. "Ah, it's Y-" I held up my hand. "Spare me." I walked inside and slammed the door behind me. I took a deep breath and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me?" I said. A woman turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to pick up my Eevees"

"The two out back?"

"Yes Ma'am."

As soon as she left to retrieve them, I thought about what I was going to tell them. I just hope I didn't get angry and yell at them. The woman came back holding my Eevees. Seeing them, I realized I probably would. Oh well. The lady placed them on the counter. "Here they are! They have grown a few levels! That will be-" "Yeah, here's your money." I threw some money on the counter, picked up my two Eevees, and walked out. "Keep the change."

I placed both of the Eevees on my shoulders and rode off before the Day Care man could speak to me. I rode to the berry farm. I couldn't see the furry Pokemon on my shoulders, but I could tell they were confused. I guess they were wondering why I was so snappy back at the Day Care. _"Oh, they will find out." _I thought angrily. I pulled into the field and stopped. I laid my bike down and prepared my bag for what I was about to show the two creatures sitting on my shoulders.

I slowly placed the Eevees on the ground. They looked back up at me with confused faces. One made a sound. I made an annoyed face so they knew I meant business. They looked at each other and then back to me, still confused on why they were getting negative attention. "Care to explain this?" I let the baby Eevee out of it's pokeball. It landed on the ground and sat down. The two parent Eevees both cried out happily. I sighed. "And this?" I released another. And another. And another. I released a full team of baby Eevees. The two parents just smiled and waved to each of the babies. After a while, I called all of the kid Eevees back. And stood over the parents. "Well?"

"Eevee!" the female smiled happily. "Eve." The male nodded and looked up at me. I sighed again, placing a hand over my face. I started to think about what to say. I started quivering. I don't know why this riled me up, but it did. Something in me broke. "I HAVE TEN OTHERS I HAD TO LEAVE IN THE STORAGE BOX!" I screamed. The parent Eevees didn't seem to mind. I continued. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY THAT IS?!" The parents stared up at me, clearly not understanding math. "THAT'S SIXTEEN EEVEES!" I paused to let that sink in. Apparently it didn't. "YOU HAVE HAD SIXTEEN CHILDREN!" That got to them. The female clasped her paws and made a happy noise, while the male nodded, as if it were normal. My eye twitched. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I'VE SPENT ON POKEMON FOOD IN THE LAST FEW MONTHS?!" The male Eevee made a motion with his paws that clearly meant calm down. "NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! SIXTEEN CHILDREN! SIXTEEN!" I looked at the female and pointed at her. "HOW ARE YOU SILL ALIVE?!" She looked at herself and then shrugged. I pointed to the male. "AND YOU!" He looked up, trying to look innocent. "CALM DOWN WOULD YA?!" The innocent look left his face and was replaced by one that looked like he was mocking me. I gave him the evil eye and he stopped. I caught my breath and calmed down a little bit. "Seriously though," I looked at the girl, "How _are _you not dead from all that...you know?" She looked up at me and shrugged again. I shook my head. "Well, since none of you seem to care about any of this, lets go back to the Day Care. I want to have a word with that employee..."


End file.
